1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trap for crawling insects and the like and more particularly to such a trap which is adapted to isolate objects to be protected, such as potted plants, bird feeders and food goods, from attack by crawling insects, spiders and the like which are attracted to such objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The susceptibility of plant life, food goods, camping supplies, fish bait, game and other organic materials to attack by insects, spiders and other surface borne creatures is frequently considerable depending upon how they are used and stored. This susceptibility results from the capability of such creatures to crawl up vertical surfaces, along the undersides of horizontal structures and into confined spaces. These capabilities coupled with their instinct for locating food substances has made the protection of such materials extremely difficult. Thus, for example, it is known in camping to suspend containers of food from tree limbs in an attempt to isolate such containers from crawling insects and animals. However, insects are frequently able to locate and gain access to such containers notwithstanding their isolated locations. Similarly, with other objects such as hanging potted plants and bird feeders, this same difficulty exists. The prior art, such as represented by the Scribner U.S. Pat. No. 1,063,395; the Lindecker U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,800; the Wright U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,022; and the Du Mond et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,003, disclose prior art devices which deal with peripherally related problems not directly applicable to the problem here presented.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a device which can be employed to support objects so as to preclude access thereto by surface borne insects, spiders and the like and which is of a compact, durable construction suitable for use in a wide variety of environments throughout a long operational life.